1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stuff sacks, and more particularly, to such stuff sacks designed for carrying outdoor gear or sports equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common for hikers and campers to store their sleeping bags, clothing and other loose, lightweight items in duffel bags or stuff sacks. Usually when traveling, it is desirable to compress the stuff sack into a smaller shape to decrease its required storage space.
Because most stuff sacks are made of lightweight woven material with sewn seams, air slowly escapes through the woven material and the seams when the stuff sack is forcibly compressed. When the compressive force is removed, air reenters the stuff sack until it assumes its original shape. In order to quickly compress the stuff sack, the sack's main opening must be opened so that air may escape therethrough.
For outdoor sportsmen exposed to wet conditions, waterproof stuff sacks are desirable. One drawback with such stuff sacks is that the only method for removing air trapped inside the stuff sack is to open the main opening and then compress the sack.
For both woven and water-proof stuff sacks, air, of course, re-enters the sack as the main opening is being closed. Therefore, it is impossible to completely evacuate air from the sack. Also, the process of opening and closing the main opening and simultaneously compressing the sack is time consuming and requires the use of both hands.
Ideally, a stuff sack is needed which is easy to compress to completely remove trapped air.